


Dress Up

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Degrading Language, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Makeup ruined by tears, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Smut, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Teasing with a makeup brush, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Writing on the Body, degrading, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: “P-please!” The boy cried out, trying to squirm away but unable to escape. Felix grabbed his hip and forced him down, pushing as deep as he could with a concentrated look on his face. “Too much, Lixie! O-oh God.”Just as he was getting embarrassingly close, he stopped completely. Hyunjin panted, eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling. He raised his arm, throwing it over his face to hide. Felix rubbed his hip gently, coaxing him to calm down.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 338
Collections: swthrd





	Dress Up

Felix had very interesting hobbies, that was one of the parts Hyunjin adored most about his boyfriend. They had a small place in the apartment where Felix grew plants, there was a wall with paintings that the younger made, and now there was a bag of makeup products. 

And he was good at it. Sometimes disappeared for a little or let Hyunjin watch and then showed him glittery lipgloss and soft pink eyes and then the older would just /melt/. He convinced himself that it wouldn’t be right to kiss Felix like that, though, worried that he might ruin the work. 

Then Felix asked if he could do his makeup, telling him all he’d have to do was sit there and let him do as he pleased. Hyunjin agreed, supportive as ever. He closed his eyes and laid on his back, hearing Felix rummage around in his bag. 

Even if the younger ended up drawing a silly mustache and tried to make him look ugly, he wouldn’t mind. From the moment the brush first touched his skin, he could tell that Felix was serious about this. 

It was nice to feel the soft brush on drag over him, Felix starting with his eyes. He had a light hold on Hyunjin’s chin, and the older didn’t really want to ask what he was doing. 

He felt sleepier the longer it kept going, his lips a little parted and then gasping softly when he felt a slight wet on it. It dragged and then it clicked that Felix was applying some kind of lipstick, making sure to cover everything with little flicks in places he missed. 

Hyunjin was almost asleep by the time Felix put blush and highlighter on, didn’t want to contour his already defined cheekbones and honestly just loved making his boyfriend look soft. 

“All done,” He whispered softly, grabbing a mirror and holding it up. He hummed sleepily and opened his eyes only a little, taking Felix’s hand in his own and slightly raising his head to look in the mirror. “You like it?”

The older averted his eyes to Felix and gave him a lazy smile, nodding. “My baby made me look so pretty,” He mumbled, taking Felix’s hand and placing the lightest kiss ever on it. “Thank you sweetheart.”

“You’re so cute,” Felix giggled, ruffling Hyunjin’s hair gently. Hyunjin let his eyes close again, comfortable with the touch. “Thanks for letting me use your pretty face, honey.”

Felix leaned down, lightly pecking his lips and Hyunjin only puckering a little bit as his response. “Do you wanna go get snacks?” He suggested, slowly sitting up even though he was still extremely tired. 

“Do you wanna remove the makeup first?” The younger asked, already having the pack of wipes in his hand, ready to use them. With how extreme the makeup was, Hyunjin wouldn’t be very appreciated. “For your safety.”

“I’ll just cover up,” Hyunjin denied, already taking the mask and cap, pulling the hat down to cover his eyes. Felix gave him a kiss over the mask, “See? Now your hard work won’t be ruined.”

The younger snorted, patting the top of Hyunjin’s head fondly. “Let go get some, then,” He smiled, pinching Hyunjin’s cheeks. The older glared at him jokingly. “I’ll even let you pick which ones we get.”

+

Hyunjin had been waiting for Felix to come back from work that day filled with excitement, he had baked the younger cookies, spent all day decorating them as pretty as possible. He had them put on a little plate on the table. 

But with the waiting, he had accidentally fallen asleep with his head resting on top of his arms. Felix came in quietly, left his shoes at the door and carefully closed it. He walked into the kitchen and held back a coo at the sight. 

He sighed softly and made his way over, putting his hand in Hyunjin’s hair and lowering his face to the same level. “Wake up, baby,” He encouraged gently, watching his eyes blink open. “Fell asleep on the table, hm? Does your back hurt?”

Without a word, Hyunjin turned in his seat and wrapped his arms around Felix’s legs, pressing his face against his tummy. “Missed you,” He mumbled, nuzzling closer and smiling when Felix played with his hair. “Finally mine again.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Felix crooned, massaging his scalp lightly. He eyed the cookies that had been plated so neatly. “Did you bake, pretty? I hope it was fun.”

Hyunjin suddenly gasped, pulling back from the hug and his eyes widened. He had momentarily forgotten about his present. “Baked them for you,” He nodded. “Do you like them?”

Felix looked at them once more, sighing with a smile on his face. “You’re so perfect,” The younger praised, Hyunjin beaming at the words. “Did you eat you, baby? I got some takeout on the way home.”

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, noticing the plastic bag set on the table and letting his eyes drift to Felix once more. “Let’s eat?” He asked, Felix nodding. 

“You keep sitting right here, okay? I’ll grab the stuff we need,” Felix smiled, grabbing plates bowl and chopsticks and putting it down. Hyunjin was so quiet when he was sleepy, but it was nice to be so calm together. “Make sure you eat well.”

The boy was watching Felix as he ate slowly himself. “Do you wanna do my makeup again?” He asked. They had decided that for Felix it was fun and good practice, while Hyunjin really relaxed at the soft brushes and touches. “I cleaned my face.”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Felix said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He didn’t bother to keep all too clean, too tired. “Do you have anything in mind or do you want me to think of something?”

“You can decide,” Hyunjin smiled, putting down his chopsticks when he was full. Felix raised his eyebrows a little, named all the things he’d noticed the older eat in his head to make sure it was enough. “I’m done.”

“Okay, honeypie,” He replied, picking up their empty bowls and putting them in the sink. “Let’s get you on the bed and I can do your makeup all pretty, hm?”

Hyunjin followed him along with slow steps, so sleepy and lazy. Felix helped him lay down all comfy, got his head on the pillow and watched him close his eyes. It only took a moment before the brushes were stroking over his face again. 

He fell asleep for a little, Felix making sure he didn’t turn his head with a gentle hold on his face. It was nice that he didn’t have to keep up a conversation, that he could unload his stress from work and he didn’t have to communicate with his exhaustion. 

Once he was done he didn’t even wake him up. His boy had been waiting for so long, had probably been so tired all day. He cleaned his face up, didn’t want to leave the product on his face. 

The older looked so pretty while sleeping, drooling just a little bit and his relaxed features. Felix put away the cotton pads, brushing back his hair gently. He leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. 

“My pretty boy,” He whispered, letting his fingers trace over his cheeks. Hyunjin sighed softly, head rolling into Felix’s hold. “Sleep well, lovely.”

He decided to take a shower, letting the hot water cascade down his body and wishing in the back of his mind that Hyunjin was with him. The older pressed against him, nuzzling into his neck while Lixie takes his time to clean him. 

It was boring now, just standing and letting the water hit him directly in his face. He was quick to finish up, only getting in a fresh pair of boxers and dressing in one of Hyunjin’s big hoodies. 

Once he dried his hair enough not to be annoying he almost rushed over to Hyunjin and pressed up behind him, pressing against his back as the big spoon seeing as the older had rolled over while he was gone. 

He pressed a kiss to his ear before nuzzling properly, whispering a quick love confession before he actually attempted to fall asleep. Warm and lovely, with the person he cared about the most in the entire world. 

+

Hyunjin wanted to surprise Felix again, and he’d worked very hard to do so. He tried to remember everything the younger had told him about concerning techniques and attempted them himself. 

In the end he had a face with wobbly eyeliner, clumpy mascara, unblended eyeshadow and spotted lipstick. But he tried, and he just hoped that Felix would like it, that he wouldn’t be angry for using the items without permission. 

This time, he sat in front of the door. He was on the floor, back against the wall and playing on his phone. As soon as the door clicked he sat up, excited and just hoping that he still looked somewhat okay. 

Felix opened the door carefully, immediately noticing him. He froze for a moment before he crouched down with Hyunjin, putting a hand in his fluffy hair. “Did you do all this yourself, pup?”

He nodded, closing his eyes at the touch and leaning into it. “Is Lixie proud?” He asked, blinking his eyes open and seeing the soft smile on his lover’s face. “Jinnie tried really hard to look pretty!”

It was definitely obvious. He had dressed in a see-through pink gown, pink laced panties spun over his hips, a pink collar with a white bell around his neck and a pink butterfly dangling from his ear. He wanted to look special for Felix, it was noticeable. 

“You are,” Felix replied, his voice a little raspy and he reached down and cupped his cheek, Hyunjin sinking into the hold again. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby. You worked so hard, hm? I’m proud of you, you did so well.”

Hyunjin let out a soft noise, Felix carefully closing the door behind him and leaning forward to give him a brief kiss. Hyunjin was at his mercy even if he didn’t do anything yet, must’ve gotten excited while dressing up.

“Does my puppy want to play, then?” He wondered, Hyunjin nodding and moving his head until he could take Felix’s small fingers into his mouth. “That’s cute, honey, let’s go to the bedroom first.”

The older nodded, getting up and following along with Felix, his boyfriend keeping a gentle hold on his hand. Once they got to the room he gently pushed Hyunjin down onto the bed, the angel spreading out. 

His hair was laid down in different directions, his robe slid down the sides of his body to expose more of his beautiful skin. “Pretty baby,” He whispered, his hands feeling up his body. “Is it alright if your pretty artwork gets a little ruined? Lixie wants to make you cry, if that’s okay.”

Hyunjin knew he would insist on verbal consent, so even when it was foreign he made himself talk. “It’s okay,” He said in a small voice, eyes dazed. “Y-you won’t be ruining it, will have to take it off anyways.”

“Close your eyes,” Felix instructed, Hyunjin doing as told. He leaned down and kissed his eyelids gently, one by one. “You made it so pretty, honey. I’m very proud. Did you clean up too?”

The older nodded, opening his eyes again because looking at Felix right now was so intriguing. He looked so mocking, yet so caring. Just his expression told Hyunjin that he was in good hands.

“Lixie’s gonna make you feel super good, yeah? Are you okay with doing a long scene today?” He checked, Hyunjin nodding once more. He didn’t really need verbal consent for this, because Hyunjin could use his safeword or a queue if he needed to stop at any point.

But the makeup had been too special. Once it was ruined, it couldn’t just be returned. Hyunjin worked so hard on it that he couldn’t just ruin it, and that’s why he was so insistent on hearing that. 

He reached out for the bag of products that Hyunjin had neatly put back in it’s place. Hyunjin watched with curious eyes when he took out one of the biggest fluffiest brushes. “Lixie’s gonna play with this, baby.”

The younger brought down the brush and started flicking it over Hyunjin’s nipple gently, watching how the boy twitched at the simple touch. He was so sensitive to the synthetic hairs, so adorable. 

“So sensitive,” Felix teased, using his other hand to slide down and cup over his crotch, massaging gently. “Barely even started and you’re already falling apart, hm? I love you so much, puppy.”

“Love you too,” Hyunjin whispered, his cock starting to poke out of his panties when it grew harder. He was embarrassed of how affected he was already just by a little brush, flinching every time Felix flicked it. “T-take off? Surprise.”

Felix raised his eyebrows, helping him out with taking off the underwear and immediately understanding what his meant. 

Between his cheeks there was the glinting of metal, a plug nestled inside with a pink heart-shaped rhinestone on it. “Oh, how sweet,” Felix whispered, pushing onto it lightly. “Baby wants to be filled today?”

Hyunjin hummed, hiding behind his hands. He usually topped for Felix, usually had the younger guide how he should fuck him, sometimes even took control himself. But it was so amazing when he let Felix play with his ass. 

The younger was happy to, liked playing with Hyunjin no matter what way. He let the boy lower his legs for now, going back to playing with his brush and deciding to use it on his newly exposed cock. 

A thick bead of precum dripped down onto his stomach, Felix chuckling in amusement as he brushed up and down his shaft. “You’re twitching for me, baby,” He cooed, reaching up his hand to gently play with his nipples. “It’s funny, you look like you think I’m gonna let you cum.”

He squeaked, turning his hips away from Felix on accident before the younger reached down and slammed down his hip. Hyunjin pressed his legs together only for them to be forced open. 

“Do you need a break, pup? You’re usually not like this,” Felix asked, putting his hand in the curve of his waist. Hyunjin’s breath shuddered at the touch, everything so sensitive. “I know you’re a good boy for me, baby.”

“N-no,” Hyunjin stammered, guilty that he had been disobedient to the point where his boyfriend made them pause. “Feels good.”

Felix cooed at him, flicking the brush over his tip by surprise to make Hyunjin cry out. “You’re so precious,” He sighed, leaning forward and attaching his mouth to his nipple, sucking and biting at it lightly. “Should probably start really touching you now, hm?”

Hyunjin didn’t reply, just took whatever he was given as it was given to him. Felix pulled away the brush, lightly grabbing the heart plug and slowly pulling it out. The plug was bigger than Felix thought, and he envisioned Hyunjin fingering himself desperately to open up for it enough. 

With a wet noise, the plug came out. Hyunjin’s hole clenched around air, twitching as it searched for something to fill him up. Felix brushed his fingers over it, adored how it fluttered with need. 

He turned the brush in his hold, gathered up some of the lube that had dripped out of Hyunjin and spread it over the end of the tool, Hyunjin watching with interest. Felix leaned on one of his arms as he sat casually, pressing the plastic to the older’s hole and slowly pushing in, admiring how easy it went.

“You’re beautiful,” Felix whispered again, slowly fucking him with the brush handle and watching how relaxed Hyunjin tried to be. The older was trying to keep still, eyes closed and muscles relaxed, but his twitches betrayed him. “So special.”

Hyunjin savoured what he had now, knowing that Felix would turn merciless later. He didn’t know how, but Felix would find a way to torture him. For now he was gentle, making sure his body would be ready for whatever he was planning. 

“You’re always so flawless, hm?” He asked, pulling back the brush and laying it on the sheets, undecided if he would go back to using it later. He took a dark red lipstick from his bag, eyes scanning Hyunjin’s body. 

He twisted out the product a little and reached forward until he could press it to Hyunjin’s skin. He started writing down words, degrading nicknames and short phrases, marking him him up. 

Felix gave Hyunjin a mirror, letting him watch as the words were written on his body. “You see that, pretty?” He wondered softly, Hyunjin nodding as he followed his writing with the mirror. “Lixie’s marking you up all nice.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin whispered, breathless. He looked down at himself without using the mirror, seeing the red staining his body. He pouted a little, knowing it would probably end up being smudged by the end of it. “Jinnie sees it.”

The younger pushed his thighs apart, writing ‘angel’ on one side and ‘slut’ on the other. He screwed the lipstick back down and neatly put it in the bag, smiling at Hyunjin’s messed up skin. 

He helped him sit up to look in the full body mirror, Hyunjin blushing at himself. “Take a good look,” Felix purred, tracing his fingers over the gaps between marks. “It’ll all be ruined soon, honey. Lixie’s gonna drag all of it out, work the words into you until you remember what a slut you are.”

“Jinnie’s a slut,” He agreed in a whisper, yelping when Felix pushed him back down harshly. His eyes were wide, excitement strung all throughout his expression. He wanted this, wanted his boyfriend. “H-hurt me.”

Felix cooed, running his hand up and down the inside of his thighs. He was threatening, making fear bubble in Hyunjin’s stomach and only getting his cock harder. “Hurt you?” He hummed, amused. “Well, if you’re offering.”

He lifted his hand and brought it back down in a sharp slap, Hyunjin crying out and then gasping to regain his breath. Tears were already starting to appear in his eyes, ready to fall down his face. 

“You’re awfully good for a slut,” Felix said, rubbing over his thigh to soothe the skin. The lipstick there was already starting to smudge, the word slowly turning unrecognizable. “Tell me, are you going to serve well?”

The older nodded, whimpering when Felix gave a few warning taps to his thigh. “Yes, Lixie,” He promised, biting his lip lightly. “Jinnie will be a good whore.” 

“Is that so?” The younger smiled, sweet again. He grabbed the lube, coating his fingers in the substance and pressing three inside. Hyunjin was still so loose from the plug, so easily taking him. “I’m sure you will, you’re so ready for me.”

Hyunjin giggled, excited. His robe was sticking to his skin a little, hugging his arms. “Gonna fuck Jinnie?” He asked, spreading his legs in the most elegant way he could, holding the undersides of his thighs. “F-feels good.”

“You’re being so patient,” Felix praised, feeling along his walls and adoring his small mewls. Hyunjin’s legs trembled every so often, obvious that he was trying to keep them still. “Just being a good little boy so Lixie will fuck you, hm?”

The boy whimpered, getting fingered by Felix was almost frustrating because of how small his fingers were. He reached down, trying to push his own middle finger along only for the younger to harshly grasp his wrist and yank him away. 

“What the fuck was that?” He snarled, Hyunjin forgetting how to breathe for a moment. Felix looked so scary, but so fucking hot while angry. “Did it sound like I was giving you permission? Isn’t this enough for a whore like you?”

He stilled his fingers for a moment and then he started drilling the digits inside. It was so quick and suddenly overstimulating that Hyunjin’s hips lifted off of the bed, Felix following right behind. 

“P-please!” The boy cried out, trying to squirm away but unable to escape. Felix grabbed his hip and forced him down, pushing as deep as he could with a concentrated look on his face. “Too much, Lixie! O-oh God.”

Just as he was getting embarrassingly close, he stopped completely. Hyunjin panted, eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling. He raised his arm, throwing it over his face to hide. Felix rubbed his hip gently, coaxing him to calm down. 

When Hyunjin pulled his arm away there was black stained on it, around his eyes as well. He was crying, and it made his makeup run, Felix gasping softly at the sight. “That’s pretty,” He said mindlessly. “Are you okay, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin nodded, breathing still thick. He raised his legs once more, showing his hole off. “Please,” He whispered, his cock visibly twitching with how needy he was. “Just w-want Lixie,,, so bad.”

Felix grinned, finally undoing his work pants and pushed down his underwear until he could pull out his cock, hard and needy. He stroked himself a few times, drizzling some lube over it to make it slide comfortably. 

It wasn’t long before he was positioning himself at Hyunjin’s entrance, pushing in and letting go of his member to push Hyunjin’s legs up. “There we go,” He smiled while sinking in without trouble. “Just like that, you take it so well, lovely.”

Hyunjin hadn’t stopped crying for even a moment, tears taking his makeup down his temples. He looked so messy, and Felix loved everything about it. The older kept letting out soft whiney moans, so sensitive. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” He asked, easily bottomed out. Hyunjin’s hands were grabbing at the sheets, gathering the material in his hands. “Doesn’t hurt, right?”

The older hummed, letting out more breathy moans when Felix started thrusting, leaning over Hyunjin’s body, and making a bit of an effort to get high enough where he could kiss Hyunjin. 

His next plan was to ruin the lipstick, knowing that his boyfriend wasn’t even thinking about how everything was getting ruined. Hyunjin let his legs drop so that his thighs slid down Felix’s sides, leaving behind long red stripes from the words rubbing off. 

When Felix pulled back from the kiss he saw how Hyunjin’s lipstick was now messed up, drawn out past the lines of his lips, faded red staining and making him look so dumb. He was so precious right now. 

The older giggled because of the way Felix was staring down at him with amazement and he laughed fondly in response. “What are you giggling about, pup?” He asked, tickling his side lightly. “Is it funny, hm?”

Hyunjin nodded, grinning. Felix didn’t really care about being mean anymore now that he had managed to make him cry. Now that he got what he wanted, he could do whatever Hyunjin needed. 

Reassurance. Hyunjin needed to be told all the things that always ran through Felix’s head. He needed to know that he was good, and that despite all the degrading that he was loved. Aftercare while they were still going, almost. 

By now he’d set a pretty steady pace, fucking Hyunjin slowly yet still having the boy fall apart under him. “You’re cute,” Felix praised, reaching down to jerk him off while fucking him. “Does my pretty boy wanna cum soon?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin whispered, pulling Felix closer, even if that meant he had to fold a bit awkwardly. The size difference might inconvenience them sometimes, but they wouldn’t do anything against it. “W-want Lixie to cum inside.”  
“Inside, hm? Alright baby,” He confirmed, speeding up just a little, clumsily moving forward to briefly connect their lips once more. “Are you gonna cum with me? That would be fun, don’t you think?”

His hand sped up, trying to balance out how fast they neared their orgasms. “C-close,” Hyunjin stammered, Felix pushing a little faster. His eyes were screwed shut, body shaking a little with each thrust. “Will hold it f-for Lixie.”

“I’m close, Jinnie,” Felix groaned, pace turning messy as he chased after it. He sped up his hand, jerking faster and faster. Hyunjin didn’t know how much longer he could hold it, clutching the sheets tighter. “Cum for me, baby, cum for Lixie.”

With a whine, he did. Felix pushed in deep, releasing inside of him and having a bit of trouble not collapsing on his chest. Hyunjin was clenching around him, milking his cock with his hole. 

“That’s a good boy,” He grunted, searching for Hyunjin’s hand and squeezing it tight once he found it. The older’s was shaking, making him hold it even tighter and finally getting a squeeze in return. “Good job, you’re so good for me.”

A moment later and they were trying to catch his breath. Even though Felix had been the one moving the most, Hyunjin was still sweaty as ever. There were thin red lines dripping down his skin from the sweat mixed with the lipstick, mascara stuck under his eyes. 

He looked beautiful. Felix reached out for a towel before pulling out, keeping the material under his hole as the cum dripped out, catching it or wiping away once it started coming too slow. 

Whenever he asked Hyunjin to push the boy would do so obediently, closing his eyes while listening to the commands. Felix wiped away the cum on his stomach, turning a light pink as he did so when the lipstick mixed in again. 

“You’re so cute,” Felix repeated, helping him out of the robe and carefully putting it aside, knowing that it was special to Hyunjin. “Got all messy cause of Lixie, huh? You’ve been so so good for me. Did you slip?”

“Little bit,” He answered, sitting up when Felix helped him with a hold on his arms. He was dazed, that much was clear. He had this cute zoned out smile on his face, absolutely devastating. “Shower?”

“I’ll take off your makeup first,” The younger said, already taking the cotton pads and the cleaner, putting some on and gently wiping the product from his eyes. “Otherwise my baby’s skin might hurt, hm?”

Hyunjin hummed cutely, putting his arms behind his body and tilting up to give Felix good access. The remover was a little cold, and he hadn’t been expecting that. It took quite a few pads for Felix to take everything off. 

There were still some slightly red stains either from the rubbing against his skin or from the product still lasting, and Felix pulled him to stand up. Hyunjin pressed against his back while they waited for the shower to heat up properly, chin resting on Felix’s shoulder. 

Felix washed him well, humming a tune as he did so. He didn’t want any of it to last on his skin, not wanting Hyunjin to see the stains of the words in case he fell into a more sensitive mindset and it would just hurt him. 

“Did you have fun?” Felix asked once they were both dressed and cuddled under clean sheets, Hyunjin’s head laying on his chest. “Lixie sure did, baby. You were so nice to play with, hm? My perfect boy.”

Hyunjin giggled, pushing his head into Felix’s chest when the praise made him shy. “Jinnie had lots of fun with you,” He whispered, mindlessly playing with a loose thread on Felix’s shirt. “Thank you, Lixie.”

The younger leaned down until he could place a kiss on top of his hair, nuzzling into it to smell sneakily. “You did so good with your makeup,” He said once more, pulling him a little closer. “Let’s take a nap, okay? You must be tired from being so good for me.”


End file.
